A Father's Denial
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Warning - Character (Baby) Death. Please read with extreme care. Sirius and Marlene enjoy their son for the short time they have him. With his last breath, he leaves a wound that will never be healed. (Rated for triggering content)


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**WARNING - Character (a baby) Death. This can be triggering so please read with extreme care. **

**Written for - **

**Canon vs Fanon II - Blackinnon. **

**Pick A Card - Three Of Clubs (Sirius Black) **

**The Hunger Games - Rue (A Character who's death saddened me - Sirius) **

**Disney Character Competition - Peter Pan (Sirius) (Prompt - Wound)**

**Hogwarts - Transfiguration. (Assignment 4) **

**A Father's Denial **

Sirius smiled tightly, refusing to show any pain as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Push," he encouraged. "Come on, baby, you're nearly there."

She screamed in pain again as she pushed, but Sirius could see a mop of black hair, and he almost fainted with the joy that filled him up inside. That was his son. His son.

"One more, Marlene, and he'll be out," the healer said, standing between her legs ready to help pull the little boy out on the next push. With a sob, Marlene pushed a final time, and then broke down as the baby left her body.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his heart as he whispered sweet words of love into her hair. As her cries quieted into his sweater, Sirius was suddenly stuck with how silent the room seemed.

_Something was wrong. _

He turned his head, not letting go of Marlene, to see where the healer had gone with their son. She stood a little way away from them, and he could hear her counting continuously, her shoulders moving up and down slightly.

Sirius watched in horror as two more healers rushed into the room, both of them surrounding the baby so Sirius couldn't see anything. He felt Marlene try to move in his arms, but he held her tight. She shouldn't see this. No one should ever have to see this. She fought his arms, and forced him to let go of her. He looked down to find her eyes searching frantically for her baby.

Sirius tried to say something, but he couldn't force the words passed his throat.

Then, magically, miraculously, a babies cry filled the room.

Tears of relief slipped onto Sirius' cheeks as he heard the most perfect sound he had ever heard before. His son. His son was okay.

A little bundle, wrapped in a blue blanket was handed into Marlene's outstretched hands, and she smiled happily as she looked down at the perfect little boy she had just delivered. Her son. Their son.

Sirius smiled upon his family, _his family_, as she held him close.

The healer caught his attention, nodding to the corridor for him to join her. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to hear anything she had to say while she wore that look upon her face.

_Worry. Pity._

He didn't want to know. Forcing a fake smile back to his face for Marlene, he moved away from her, promising to return shortly, and followed the healer to the corridor.

"He's not going to live for very long," she told him after a moment, her voice quiet, almost breaking.

"What? What do you mean? He's fine!" Sirius replied, denial at the words she had spoken the only thing he could allow himself to think. The alternative wasn't even an option. She had to be wrong.

"He's not. We managed to fetch him back, but it isn't going to last long. This doesn't happen often, but he's carrying a gene that makes it impossible for him to breathe for long periods of time. Even with help," she added on, foreseeing his next words.

"Well, what can you do to help him?" Sirius asked, and he could hear the sheer desperation in his voice. He didn't care. There had to be something. Anything.

"There's nothing we can do. There are people searching for a cure, but it won't be in time to save him. I'm truly, truly sorry."

"You're wrong," Sirius told her. "He's fine. He's going to be fine. He's going to grow up and be a Gryffindor, and play Quidditch, and play pranks, and do well in school. You're wrong."

He turned away from her and re-entered the room. Marlene was still looking down at their son, and he joined her. Sitting carefully on the bed, he wrapped one arm around her and used the other to stroke the little boy's face.

"Something is wrong with him?" she half asked, half stated.

"No."

"Sirius."

"No."

"Sirius."

"No. He's fine. He's perfect."

"I know he's perfect. But there is something wrong with him. How long do we have him for?"

Sirius shook with repressed sobs as he shook his head firmly. He couldn't say it. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to.

_His son. _

He watched, as though a ghost, an outer body experience, as the Healer re-entered the room to speak to Marlene. She spoke softly, spewing the same evil words she had just spoken to Sirius.

"We need to name him," Marlene said. Her voice was flat. Calm. Too calm.

"You choose," Sirius whispered after a minute. His mind had gone blank. Empty.

"Caelum. Caelum Robert Black."

Sirius nodded. "I like it."

"Hold him," she said suddenly, holding out the bundle. Sirius took him in his arms, holding him close to his chest.

"Caelum."

As Sirius said his name, Caelum opened his eyes. Blue, clear blue eyes stared up at Sirius, and in them, Sirius could see all the dreams, hopes and wishes he had for his son disappear.

"I love you," Sirius whispered, placing a gentle kiss to the babies head.

Handing him back to Marlene, he allowed her the privacy of gentle words to her baby, her baby who wasn't going to live long enough to know how much of a wonderful mother he had.

"His breathing... it's not, it's not... Sirius," Marlene sobbed.

Knowing that words didn't matter, Sirius held her in his arms as she held Caelum, and together they watched him take his last breath, leaving a wound behind that would never be healed.


End file.
